Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride
Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in August 2015. Synopsis When Colham College is concerned, it only takes a swarm of insects for a bus ride to go horribly wrong! Plot The episode opens in Colham College on a hot day, where the lecturer George Schunmann announces that the students are going on a nature expedition near Happy Grasston as part of their coursework. Many of them groan, however Morten Larsen is somewhat excited to go. As they get ready to leave, Daniel May shows off Magical Girl Muni-Chan wallpapers on his Eyephone exclaiming "Kawaii desu ne!"; everyone facepalms. Soon Jack Sanderson drives a coach into the car park. Everyone scrambles on for the best seats - Morten sits at the back with Edvard Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen, Asbjørg Fjelde and Patrick McCrae. Pamela Milne and Ryan McLintock hug each other in the next row in front, however Daniel is farting while scoffing ramen noodles so they move to the middle. The bus leaves five minutes late due to Callum Bailey taking too long in the toilet. When the coach trundles through Dunian, Morten starts to get fussy over the heat so he opens the window. He spots Rachel Hopkins walking down the street with a packet of Tricky Treats, so he gets his fishing rod out and reels her sweets into the bus, causing her to scream. Morten shares them with his cousins and friends, with him and Asbjørg kissing afterwards when nobody is looking. He also uses the fishing rod to snag onto and tip over Jason Van Dyke's fat scooter, sending Edvard into hysterics. George gives him a warning for making so much noise. Meanwhile Alasdair O'Donnell is playing a compilation of retro Saga Minidrive games on his old PlayTerminal Portable. He is about to beat his high score on Fart Warriors, however he loses control of the console when the bus rumbles over a pothole. He rages and hurls the PlayTerminal Portable across the bus - it hits Henry Ashcroft's head, knocking him out. Patrick and his friends take turns to listen to Euphoria Equals DJ mixes on his Eyepod and headbop. Cameron Cameron tries to flirt with Nicola Mitchell and Cara Wallace, who both ignore him and go back to looking at their pool party videos. After passing through Euphoriton, the coach goes down an isolated countryside road nobody ever uses. Everyone enjoys the view; Asbjørg rests on Morten's arm. A few minutes later the bus enters a forest area - it brushes against the overgrown trees and bushes, disturbing many midges that storm in through the coach's open windows! They start biting the students uncontrollably; everyone wearing t-shirts and shorts only makes their job easier. Some people start farting to try repelling them. Edvard accidentally knocks his glasses off while swatting the midges away, then they slide under Daniel's seat. Morten ducks under Akköz Gündoğan's seat and gets his fishing rod out, however just before he tries to reel the glasses in, a big fly buzzes in and bites his ankle. The resulting shock makes him leap into the bottom of Akköz's seat - Akköz bumps into Tom McFarlane's seat, then Tom loses grip of his Coco-Coal, which splashes all over Cara and Nicola in front! They both squeal, distracting Jack - the bus swerves all over the road before crashing through a fence and ending up in a lake. Yuko Hataya wets herself. Soon the students are aided out of the coach. The police from Euphoriton arrive and ask Jack to explain how the incident happened. He simply replies "Errrr...I dunno". Morten thankfully managed to salvage Edvard's glasses. Everyone dashes around in an attempt to get rid of the midges. George decides they've experienced enough nature for one day. Music *Norse by Norsewest: The Lost Vikings 2 - Main Menu (plays at the beginning of the episode) *Cheshyre - The Day Before (plays when everyone gets on the bus) *Streets of Rage - Keep the Groovin' (plays in Dunian) *Super Mario Ball - Petey Piranha (plays when the midges start biting everyone) *Streets of Rage - Game Over (plays after Jack crashes the bus) Trivia *This episode is one of few that don't feature Harry Smith; he is arrested while the events in the episode occur. *This episode was created as a homage to Harry Smith's School Trip. It additionally uses elements from Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes